Carly Lucini
Carly Lucini (nee Morris) was a character in Home And Away from January 1988 (Pilot Episode) to May 1991 (Ep 758), followed by guest appearances in 1997, 2000, 2002 and 2008, last appearing in Ep 4609. One of the original characters, Carly was fostered by Tom and Pippa Fletcher. One of her major storylines was her rape in 1988. Carly had a bitchy side to her and sometimes manipulated people to get her own way. She mellowed when she met and married Ben Lucini. Carly was played by Sharyn Hodgson. Biography Backstory Carly Morris was born on the 14th November 1970 to George and Susannah Morris. Carly had a twin sister Samantha. George was dysfunctional, so after Susannah's death Carly was fostered out to Tom Fletcher and his wife Pippa. They lived in Sydney but moved to a sunny coastal town called Summer Bay, about 50 miles north of there. 1988-2008 In January 1988, Carly and Bobby Simpson were foster children of the Fletchers. Given that both were strong characters, it was inevitable that they'd bicker a lot. Carly enrolled at Summer Bay High School. One day, Lance Smart and Martin Dibble were winding Carly and Bobby up. Carly released the handbrake of their truck, causing it to roll down the street. Just as Walter Bertram was reversing out, the truck smashed into his car. Bertram suffered injuries and pressure on the brain. Carly conned her father George into giving her money for the repairs. Carly became friends with several students at school but also formed some archenemies such as Alison Patterson and Judith Staples. Later on, Carly hitchhiked home from the Pappas farm but was attacked. She kept the assault under wraps for ages and acted strangely. After the assault, Carly began to drink heavily and take drugs. She got help for this but it didn't stop her from failing her HSC and dropping out of school when repeating the year. She had a brief relationship with her former teacher Andrew Foley but that didn't work out because of the age gap and his alcoholism. She began working in the Bayside Diner, even though it was clear that it wasn't really her scene. Carly met her husband Ben Lucini in 1990. He was a soldier on leave and he rented a caravan in the Caravan Park. The pair were instantly attracted to each other but the path of true love never runs smoothly. Still, they married five months later and moved into Summer Bay House. She and Ben tried in vain to buy the Norfolk Boatshed when it came up for sale but they lost out to Michael Ross. Carly continued to work on and off in the Bayside Diner while Ben took a job working in the Boatshed. Their marriage ran into difficulties when Ben quit his job and decided to try his hand at being a farmer. Carly hated the poky little farmhouse they moved into, its remoteness and just about everything else to do with the farm. Then, just when things couldn't get much worse, Ben rejoined the army without discussing it with her. Carly had never liked anything to do with the army. Ben rejoining split them up. Then she discovered she was pregnant. On the day of Pippa and Michael's wedding, Ben unexpectedly turned up at the house. He was closely followed by the military police - he had gone absent without leave. Still, love won out in the end. Carly agreed to give the life of being an army wife a try and she moved to Perth with him. She made short returns to Summer Bay in 1997, 2000, 2001, 2002 and 2008. She hasn't been seen since. She still appears to be married to Ben and has three children. Memorable info Birthday: 14th November 1970 Full Name: Carly Lucini (Nee Morris) First Line "Yeah, but you see all those things on TV about older men losing their jobs, and not being able to get another one." (to foster father Tom, after he had just been retrenched from his job) Last Line "Look, she's just a fraud, she can't wait to go. I'm gonna go round up Stevo." (to Sally and Miles) Personality While never a villain, Carly did portray bad girl tendencies in the first year since arriving in Summer Bay, although she had a very vulnerable side such as her regret over a prank going wrong, causing Walter Bertram to be hospitalised. Being sexually assaulted while hitchhiking affected her deeply at the time. Carly was headstrong and had a taste for the finer things in life. Even when she and Ben were unemployed and looking for work, she was choosy about what work she'd take. Family Father George Morris Mother Susannah Morris Siblings Samantha Morris (Twin sister) Grandmothers Ellen Morris Spouses Ben Lucini (1990-) Children Jordy Lucini, Michael Lucini, Phillippa Lucini See also Carly Lucini - List of appearances Wikipedia article Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 2008. Category:Original characters. Category:Morris family. Category:Lucini family. Category:Waitresses. Category:Home And Away bad girls. Category:Reformed Characters Category:1970 births. Category:1990 marriages. Category:Twins. Category:Residents of Summer Bay House. Category:Summer Bay High School Students. Category:Iconic Home And Away Characters. Category:Bayside Diner Staff. Category:1997 minor characters. Category:2000 minor characters. Category:2001 minor characters. Category:2002 minor characters. Category:2008 minor characters. Category:Regular characters who became guest characters